Question: A rectangle is $5$ inches long. The rectangle is also $6$ inches wide. What is its area?
Solution: $5\text{ in}$ $6\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 inches. The width is 6 inches. Thus the area is $5\times6$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 6 = 30 $ We can also count 30 square inches.